


Haunted

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Leo just thinks about what happened, M/M, Raph helps, Tiger Claw's not actually in this, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing takes time, patience, and love. Luckily for Leo, Raph has all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Nis86 on Deviantart. 
> 
> WARNING: slight trigger for implied rape. Those offended by it are urged to leave.

Leonardo never slept in his own bed anymore. He couldn’t stand to be alone, no sound but his own breathing to distract him when the memories would come find him in the dark. Though the bruises had long healed, he would gasp awake with the feel of them burning into his skin. Tiger Claw’s rough, unforgiving touch; the grab and grope of too strong fingers, the rough, wet texture of his tongue, and the piercing pain of a thick, long cock shoving into his unprepared body.

His own screaming always woke himself and the rest of his family on those terrible nights, the clan rushing to his bedside in a desperate attempt to comfort and calm.

Little by little Leo gravitated towards one particular brother. His best friend and the true strength behind all that they were both as a family and as a team.

Raphael accepted Leo with open arms. He held his brother close, whispering words of comfort as they hid from the world on his twin bed. Leo buried his face against Raph’s scarred plastron, blue eyes shut tight as he shivered and whimpered and made himself sick.

Sometimes he was angry with his brother. 

“You shouldn’t have left me,” he grit out, balling up his fists and shoving them against Raph’s front. “You left me there and he _hurt_ me.”

“I know,” Raph murmured back, racked with guilt and self-hate as he did nothing to prevent the blows from connecting. “You’re right, Leo, and I’m so sorry. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could.” He let Leo tire himself out, panting and still in his brother’s arms. “It should have been me instead of you.”

“No. I’d never want that,” Leo sobbed, his arms wrapped tightly around Raph’s bulkier body. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t really blame you. I promise I don’t.”

Lips slightly parted Raph ghosted kisses over Leo’s forehead, cheek, chin and lips. He always saved his mouth for last, the tactic meant to calm before comforting. Leo didn’t move at first, letting Raph press one, two, three kisses to his lips before he returned the affection.

“I’m tainted,” he whispered into the darkness, voice thick with the tears that gathered in his eyes as his brother’s mouth moved down the side of his neck. “I’m disgusting and broken.”

“You’re beautiful,” Raph breathed back, holding him tighter. “You’re strong and amazing. You went through Hell but you came back to us, back to me, and I’m never going to let anything happen to you again.”

For a long time Leo would not allow Raph to go further than his neck. He shoved and struggled if Raph tried, even going so far as to leave the room completely once. But they both spent the night awake and miserable, the demons of memories hovering just behind their eyelids.

Leo would not leave again, and Raph didn’t push too fast. Slowly, so very slowly, Leo relaxed under his brother’s lips and fingers so that months later he finally allowed his brother to trail the length of his plastron.

“Keep your eyes open and look at me,” Raph coaxed gently. “I’m not Him and I’m not going to hurt you.”

He took his time bathing Leo’s body with lips and tongue, worshipping every inch of him with sweet words and touches until Leo’s length emerged from its sheath, stiff and dripping. Leo gasped as his cock was taken into the wetness of Raph’s mouth, suckled to full hardness and coaxed into sweet release. Raph finished him off, drank him down, then released Leo’s softening shaft and took his body back into the comfort of his arms while asking for nothing in return.

One night while Leo’s body was limp and sated, lips parted slightly as he panted, Raph gently guided him onto his front. Leo immediately stiffened as he felt his tail being lifted. “NO!”

“Shhh.. it’s okay. I’m not going to touch you. I promise.”

Leo stayed stiff, his fingers tight on the sheet but just as Raph swore he didn’t go anywhere near his entrance. The hand released his tail and instead trailed up and down Leo’s thighs, his fingers kneading the muscles every now and then and so very slowly Leo began to relax.

It was several nights of the same treatment and only when it came the time that Leo didn’t tense at all did Raphael change tactics. But instead of the blunt tip of his finger, something softer and wet touched Leo’s hole. He immediately gasped against the pillow fabric, thighs trembling as Raph gently and slowly licked over the entrance to Leo’s body.

“R-Raph,” Leo stuttered nervously.

“It’s alright, Leo,” Raph assured him gently, just like every night. “Let me take care of you. Trust me.”

The feel of Raph’s tongue and the wet sound coupled with the saliva Leo could feel running down the backs of his legs sent an unexpected blast of lust through his body. Leo whimpered, scared and unsure of himself as he felt his already spent cock begin to get hard again. Raph continued the administrations as he reached between Leo’s legs and took the stiff member into his hand, slowly stroking from base to tip as his tongue dipped inside his brother’s body.

Leo’s second orgasm of the night nearly made him pass out.

“What are you doing to me?” he murmured exhaustedly when it was over, his brother once again spooning him from behind.

Raph pressed a kiss to the back of Leo’s neck. “I’m loving you.”

The night that they finally came together Leo lay back against the soft pillow, his blue eyes locked with Raph’s green as his brother eased between Leo’ s willingly spread thighs. Leo gasped as the blunt head of Raph’s cock breached his body, eyes slammed shut and fingers snagged the sheet beneath him as panic shot through him.

Raph immediately stilled. Gentle hands cupped Leo’s cheeks, thumbs traced beneath his eyes. “Leo, it’s okay. Please look at me.”

Fighting back a whimper, Leo complied forcing his eyes open. Despite everything, for a moment he expected to see Tiger Claw above him, single eye gleaming in the darkness. He was startled to see Raph's nervous expression.

“I’m sorry. I can stop if you-”

“No.” Leo’s legs locked around Raph’s hips, breath hitched as he dragged his brother closer, further inside him. “Don’t stop. Love me, please.”

Slowly, tentatively, Raph began to move. Their eyes remained locked as the bed squeaked beneath them. At first Leo could do nothing but compare his two experiences. Tiger Claw had taken him dry while Raph had taken the time to work Leo open with slick lubricant and patient fingers. Tiger Claw’s thrusts had been purely for the older mutant’s pleasure, hips slamming hard against Leo’s body while his cock rubbed him raw and bleeding. Raph rolled his hips easing in and out like he was afraid to make the slightest wrong move.

The first time Leo had experienced his he just wanted it over. The second time he never wanted it to end. He gasped as unexpected pleasure suddenly coursed through his body, and he began to lift his hips with each of Raph’s plunges into his body.

“Raph,” Leo moaned, his hands tugging his brother closer, “f-feels so good. Please…”

“I’ve got you,” Raph panted back. Wedging a hand between them he grasped Leo’s hard cock. “It’s okay. Let go.”

Ever since he had been raped Leo had felt like a broken window, shattered into a million tiny, useless pieces. But as he allowed himself to come apart beneath his brother, release coaxed from him in white splatters between their bodies, he had never felt more complete.

Raph buried his face in Leo’s neck, his length pressed deep as he came inside of the leaf-green turtle. He murmured words of praise, brushing gentle kisses over the skin beneath his lips. After a long few moments of both of them panting through the aftershocks, he finally lifted his head to look at the other mutant beneath him.

“I love you, Leo. I’ve always loved you. You’re my brother, my lover, my heart and my soul. No matter what happened or what will ever happen, nothing will change that.” He cupped Leo’s cheek, the deep emerald pools of his eyes bright and honest. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.”

“Raph…” Leo nuzzled into his brother’s hand, “After what happened… I felt like I would never be myself again. I was drowning in my own body. But you took the time to put me back together piece by piece, and while I’m not completely better and I may never be… with you by my side, I feel like I can breathe again.”

That night as they slept with Raph spooning Leo’s shell, thick fingers tangled together, a sense of peace and calm descended upon the Lair for the first time in months.

Everything would be alright.


End file.
